


【SD】Never Let You Go

by rongme2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rongme2/pseuds/rongme2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>依旧是旧文存档。<br/>#抱团写手社作业##第二期作业##痛觉残留#<br/>Warning：剧情里出现了包括311神秘点，913大家都懂的，bitch&jerk梗，Demon!Dean，微黑化。微报社虐三米。HE【大概算。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【SD】Never Let You Go

\---------

Sam知道自己在做梦。

他梦见了在幻境中渡过的那一年。他花了一半的时间努力让Dean不必每天反复死去。却在终于成功后竭尽全力想要回到那个无尽轮回的星期二。

这段记忆深深地驻扎在他的脑海中，如同洪水猛兽般在寂静黑夜里汹涌袭来，黑暗与绝望的情绪如同墨色般浓重的潮水将他包围，再一点点地淹没吞噬。他尝试逃离却找不到出口，又或许根本就没有出口。这是他心里的亘古黑洞与永恒梦魇，是他用尽全力也无法摆脱的恐惧。

他看着自己抱着Dean尚存余温的尸体失声痛哭。他看着自己开着Impala独自踏上复仇与猎魔的旅程。他感觉到身上的每一道伤口留下的刺痛，每一道都提醒着他Dean已经不在他的身边。

他看着自己不再住有两张单人床的motel，又执意只睡双人床的一半；他看着自己将驱魔咒语倒背如流；他看着自己变得无所畏惧，独来独往；也看着自己习惯性地准备两人份的食物，尽管再也不会有人对他抱怨不要吃蔬菜。

可笑的是，Sam学会了独自猎魔，学会了给自己缝合伤口，也学会了在噩梦中惊醒后再面不改色地躺回去。Sam知道自己变得前所未有的强大，冰冷，无情，不择手段。这样的改变甚至让Bobby都感觉惧怕。但他却始终学不会加百列想要他学会的事情。

——他永远也学不会放手，让Dean永远地消失在他的生命里。

He just couldn't.

不仅如此，随着时间的推进，他发现每一次猎魔都比原来更加艰难。他觉得他就像提前苍老了一般，他的拳头变得虚软，他的动作不再敏捷。每一次受伤都需要比原来更久的时间来愈合。酒精成了他不能离手的陪伴。但连酒精都无法麻醉伤口带来的疼痛。

Sam才发现有些伤口永远无法愈合。它会永远蛰伏在他的身体里，尽管你看不见，但它不会消失。以后的每一次触碰都会让它变得更疼。就像他为自己取出子弹，咬着牙缝合自己小腹上的伤口时，感觉到的却是比以往更加鲜明的“Dean不在他身边”的疼痛。

他将要用余生背负这种痛觉残留，直到再也无法承受。

他不知道为什么这段回忆会突如其然地闯入他的梦境中，梦中的世界如同被烈火焚烧后留下的废墟，到处都是焦黑的残留。包括他自己。他低下头看见自己的双手，沾满了血迹与污秽，他惊恐地后退，抓起衣服、毛巾、任何在他手边的东西想要擦干净。但那些肮脏就像生根在他的身体上一样无法抹去，就像是他们本来就属于他身体的一部分。

这本该是Sam最惧怕的事情。他的潜意识里始终都觉得自己是不干净的，是受到诅咒的。但他又渴望最平凡与美好的一切。

可是现在他站在这里，他的世界寂静无声。沉默如同不断回响的钟声，街道上不停歇的鸣笛般在他的世界里回荡。震得他耳朵生疼，眼睛发红。他想嘶吼，可是声音却被空旷无际的废墟吞没。他到处寻找，却没有Dean。

于是他感到前所未有的恐惧。

他才终于明白，他所惧怕的并非自己是恶魔或者是任何怪物。

他惧怕的从来都只是，如果成为了那种连自己都会厌恶的存在，Dean就会离开他这件事。

But Dean never did.

即便是在他最糟糕的那段时间，Dean都没有放弃过他。Dean始终都紧紧地握紧他的心脏，随时都做好准备给他脸上来一拳头把他打醒，又在他绝望时然后告诉他不要放弃，告诉他自己永远会在这里。为此Dean可以背叛整个世界。

这就是他的哥哥，他自负、不肯低头而且时常把事情搞得一团糟。可是他伤害过所有朋友，放弃过整个世界，背负着最沉重的愧疚。他却没有，从来没有，放开过Sam。

Sam感觉到这个世界在崩塌，从最遥远的边缘开始一点一点崩溃成无数碎片，落进噩梦的深渊里。然后他听见了Dean的声音。

“Sammy——”

于是他终于知道自己为何会做这样一个梦。他想这是对自己的惩罚，对他曾经说过的话的惩罚。他不能。

如果时间倒回那一个晚上，他会说“I would.”毫不迟疑。

\--------

然后Sam醒了过来。他大口喘着气，满身冷汗地躺在床上。他不确定自己有没有流泪。如果Dean在这里的话一定会嘲笑他。

但他不在。

Sam走进卫生间，用冷水冲了把脸，确定自己看起来不那么软弱后转身去了地下室。他打开灯的瞬间就听到有人对他说：“嘿，做噩梦了吗Sam？”

那个铐着手铐坐在困魔圈中央的人，是他的哥哥。

“我在这里都能听见你的尖叫，Sammy girl。”Sam没有说话，但是对面的人毫不在意地继续说着，就像以前一样笑得没心没肺。

Sam还是没有动，他只是很安静地站在离开Dean的五步之外，没有人知道他是在辨认这个Dean还是不是他自己，还是在确定Dean还好好地被他关在地下室里，没有如同梦里一样地离开。

“Hey，别不说话。我在这里很无聊。Sam，和我聊聊天。”郁闷地踹了踹桌腿，Dean抬起头看着Sam，金绿色的眼睛里带着渴求的神色。

“Dean，是你吗？”他终于开口，带着小心翼翼的语气。

“Finally.”Dean放松似笑了起来，好像在为Sam终于和他说话而高兴。“当然是我，不然还能是谁？”

Sam往前走了一点，靠近Dean让他感觉放松。“见到你真好。”他这么嘀咕了一句。

“你还好吗？Sam，你看起来很累。”Dean动了动手想抬起手抚摸Sam，但却被镣铐阻止了动作，锁链相碰撞的声音突兀地在地下室里响起。他气愤地甩了甩手上的镣铐，又看向Sam，“解开我的手铐Sam，让我抱抱你。”

Sam显然也注意到了，他盯着镣铐看了一会儿，然后摇了摇头。“不，我不能放了你。”

Dean的表情僵硬了一瞬间，但他很快克制下来，努力让自己的语气显得诚恳。“Sammy, it's OK. 我是Dean。只是放开我，我们可以聊聊。”

“不，你不是。”Sam拒绝了他。

尽管知道这只是假象，Sam还是很想亲口和Dean说一句“I miss you.”他只是可惜，为什么恶魔不能再多伪装一会儿。

“我当然是！我一直都是。”仿佛被他的态度所激怒，Dean终于放弃了他的伪装，他几乎是尖叫着说出来，然后大声地笑着。他的眼睛变成了黑色。

“你只是不敢承认。我就是Dean，只是不是你想要的那一个。但我才是真正的Dean，我只是把他所有压抑的情感都展露出来而已。不管你喜欢喜欢我都是Dean。快放开我！”

而他的弟弟只是固执地摇了摇头。

这让Dean更加生气，“好吧，或许我不是。”整个房间的灯光都因他的怒火而闪烁起来，发出啪啦啪啦的噪音，散发着像是被地狱的烈火烧焦般的气味。“你的Dean被我锁在他记忆的地狱里，就像你锁着我一样。”他的声音变得粗重低沉而充满嘲笑，如同滚烫翻滚的烈狱岩浆。“你的Dean在他的记忆里的烈火中灼烧，他哭喊着让你杀了他！杀了他！你为什么还不动手？！”

“来啊Sam！”Dean向前冲直到被手铐阻止再也无法向前，他黑色的眼睛直直地看着Sam，表情因为怒火而扭曲。几乎是嘶吼着对着Sam说：“Kill me!”

这两个字触动了Sam心中紧绷的那根弦，他想起了那个无止境的梦魇和失去Dean的日子，梦中的绝望再次涌上来。他几乎是暴跳如雷地捏住了Dean的下巴。他说，“No.”表情决绝又不顾一切，然后他狠狠地低头吻住了Dean的唇。

那一瞬间他尝到了他所熟悉的Dean的味道，带着一点点的酒精与汗水的味道，如同无数个他们互相抚摸拥抱着入睡的夜晚。他熟悉他哥哥的每一寸口腔内部的构造，因为他曾温柔地用舌尖一点一点地描摹过。可是如今他发疯似地啃咬吮吸Dean的唇舌，粗暴而充满攻击性，直到他尝到了血的味道。有Dean的，也有他自己的。可疼痛让他感觉清醒。只有疼痛才能让他感觉这个人仍旧在他的身边没有离开。

或许他还尝到了自己的眼泪。但他已无所畏惧。他的哥哥不会再嘲笑他的同时又张开双臂保护着他了。他的哥哥会用尖牙咬住他，伤害他，反抗他，激怒他。

但这一切都无所谓了。只要Dean在他的身边。

Sam放开了气喘吁吁的Dean。他看着Dean已经变回了金绿色的眼睛，用很轻的声音却语调坚定地承诺，他希望那个藏在身体某一处的他的哥哥能够听见。——他相信他能够听见。

“I will never, never let you go.”

Dean被他捏紧了下巴而无法挣脱，但他感受到了Sam的决心，这让他感到惊恐，那一瞬间他相信Sam是真的准备囚禁他一辈子。

“You son of a bitch!”他慌张地收起他的惧怕，像过去的Dean一样地骂了一句。

可Sam只是笑了，他眼中的悲伤让Dean的胸口一阵钝痛，他知道那是他善良的一面在尖叫，但是他不明白。Sam松开了手，然后转身走了出去。Dean听见他说——

“Jerk.”

-End-


End file.
